Question: In right triangle $ABC$ with $\angle B = 90^\circ$, we have $$2\sin A = 3\cos A.$$What is $\sin A$?
The triangle is shown below:

[asy]
pair A,B,C;
A = (0,0);
B = (10,0);
C = (10,15);
draw(A--B--C--A);
draw(rightanglemark(C,B,A,26));
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,SE);
label("$C$",C,N);
[/asy]

We have $\sin A = \frac{BC}{AC}$ and $\cos A = \frac{AB}{AC}$, so $2\sin A = 3\cos A$ gives us $2\cdot \frac{BC}{AC} = 3\cdot\frac{AB}{AC}$.  Multiplying both sides by $AC$ gives $2BC = 3AB$, so $AB= \frac23 BC$.

The Pythagorean Theorem gives us $AB^2 + BC^2 = AC^2$.  Substituting $AB = \frac23BC$ gives \[\left(\frac23BC\right)^2 + BC^2 = AC^2.\]Simplifying the left side gives $\frac{13}{9}BC^2 = AC^2$, so $\frac{BC^2}{AC^2} = \frac{9}{13}$, which means \[\sin A = \frac{BC}{AC} = \sqrt{\frac{9}{13}} = \frac{\sqrt{9}}{\sqrt{13}} = \frac{3}{\sqrt{13}} = \boxed{\frac{3\sqrt{13}}{13}}.\]We also could have noted that $(\sin A)^2 + (\cos A)^2 = 1$ for any angle $A$, so $2\sin A = 3\cos A$ gives us $\cos A = \frac23 \sin A$ and $(\sin A)^2 + \left(\frac23\sin A\right)^2 = 1$, which gives $\frac{13}{9}(\sin A)^2= 1$.  Therefore, we have $(\sin A)^2 = \frac{9}{13}$.  Since $A$ is an acute angle, we have $\sin A > 0$, so $(\sin A)^2 = \frac{9}{13}$ gives us \[\sin A = \sqrt{\frac{9}{13}} = \frac{\sqrt{9}}{\sqrt{13}} = \frac{3}{\sqrt{13}} = \boxed{\frac{3\sqrt{13}}{13}}.\]